


A Werewolf in America

by Van_Go



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Go/pseuds/Van_Go
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is born a werewolf and doesn't know it. Aaron Burr fears and hates werewolves after a traumatic encounter in his youth. And Eliza Schuyler is just awesome.





	1. Aaron Burr

One cold Sunday morning, the children, Aaron and Sally, along with their grandparents, Jonathan and Sarah, arrived early together for church service. Aaron never much cared for the his grandfather’s terrifying, zealous sermons but he was eager to observe all of the other families that were  huddled together for warmth. Sally looked like a small replica of her grandmother, their dark curls pulled away from their pale faces.  Aaron often felt like he did not match his family in looks or manner and felt more of a friendship than a kinship with his sister.

 

The children were most excited to meet with Jane Brackshaw, grand mama’s dear friend, her only friend. Jane would often mimic Jonathan's voice and manner twisting his horrifying tales of sin and death for the children’s amusement. Grand mama never choose to participate nor did she intervene.

 

On very special occasions Jane would bring them all a treat, some baked dessert or sweet. Grand mama always got the biggest piece even as she blushed and refused to take it. Aaron believed that she secretly enjoyed Jane’s anecdotes but was carefully of catching grand papa’s disapproving gaze. 

 

On this day, just like every Sunday, grand mama was seated between her grandchildren and her dear friend. Aaron noted that Jane looked to be glowing, her blue eyes smiling even though her mouth was trying to remain stern and grave throughout the sermons.

 

He wondered at her mirth. The minister’s speech was as frightful and gruesome as any other they had heard these past few months. Looking more closely, he could just make out grand mama’s small, pale hand laced together with Jane hidden by their dark, heavy dresses. Oh how Aaron longed for friendships and secrets. He sent his grand mama a winning smile but she did not return it. Grand papa stumbled during one of his readings, his hawkish grey eyes sweeping the crowd once, twice before continuing on.

 

Sarah pulled her hands into her lap, clutching the folds of her brown wool dress. Jane looked briefly startled, but never turned her head though her joy seemed greatly diminished. Aaron felt a wetness behind his eyes. He did not understand why they were both sad, but it hurt to think that he had a part in it. He hoped that Jane was not truly angry with him, for he would be devastated to lose her playful tales and kind gifts. 

 

Later that night, Jonathan drank more wine than was usual for the minister. His voice seemed to grow more heated with each drink he consumed as  his dark, bloodshot eyes flickering from Sarah to Sally to Aaron. Sarah smiled sweetly at her husband, interrupting one of his long, rambling lectures with hope to soothe his sudden dark mood.

 

“Jonathan, my love, do you not think they are too young to learn the truth of things?” Sarah whispered, her head bowed in deference to her husband. She dared to glance up after his long silence only to meet his brown eyes sparked with anger.

 

“You question my authority? Weak, vile woman, just like all the rest. Learn to hold your tongue or I will take it from you.” Jonathan spit out, his jaw clenched tightly with each syllable. 

 

“Forgive me, husband.” Sarah begged and bowed her head as little Aaron and young Sally witnessed her humiliation. He did not forgive, but instead turned his attention back to his grandchildren.

 

“There is evil in this world,  in the hearts of men...and women.” His eyes searched for his wife, but she did not meet his gaze. “ Only true believers can wipe this evil from the Earth. You need to pray...and repent your sins. Do you understand, Aaron?”

 

“Ye..yes grandfather. I will be good, I promise” Aaron spoke softly in the face of his grand papa’s fervor. 

 

“And you, Sally? Will you forsake Satan, and be a good, pure christian?” Jonathan asked. “Answer me girl!” 

 

“I promise…” Sally sobbed. Oh how she missed the softness of her mother’s dark hair and the sweetness of her father’s laughter. With them she only knew kindness and love. Now those days seem more like dreams than memories.

 

“Your mother was a sinner and the sin of the parents are passed down to their children. I will not allow evil to live under my roof. You must prove your loyalty to the Holy Spirit or I will cast you out.” Jonathan cried out, his words becoming more slurred with each drink.

 

Aaron and Sally were ordered to fast as a way  to be closer to God. Sally never knew that her body could feel so heavy and her mind so tired. Night after night her grey eyes filled with tears until she could cry no longer. Aaron felt numb to the world, as if he was were a spirit passing through world unseen and unheard. On the bad days he felt a pain within his body that clawed at his insides and stole his breath. Grand mama also suffered from his hateful words and short temper. Some weeks she missed service for fear of others seeing her pain, especially her dear friend.

 

Sarah died within the same year as Aaron and Sally’s parents. Grand papa told all that it was from sickness, but they never believed it, not truly. She was buried in a long dark dress that hid well her bruised and bloody body. Aaron seemed to grow weaker and smaller each day, hardly noticing that his grand mama was gone. Sally missed her greatly, even though they shared little laughter or love. She had been as kind as she dared to both the children. 

 

Later that same year, when the winter’s moonlight shone brightest, Sally crept into her brother’s room, her muscles tensing with each quiet creek in the floorboards. She pushed Aaron’s shoulder gently, but firmly to wake him. His unfocused gaze landed on her and he moaned pitifully at the sight of hard bread and cheese in her grasp. 

  
  


“Please, brother. Please eat...do not leave me alone with grand papa. I could not bear it.” Sally begged.

 

“Shh. I will eat but please, some milk or water. My mouth is so dry” Aaron smiled when Sally rushed back with a bottle of red wine. “It was all I could find” she promised, cheeks flushed with bottled up laughter.

 

They shared as much of the wine as they dared before sleep claimed them once again. The next time Aaron woke was from Sally’s screams. A large beast stood before them, its gaze drawn to grand papa’s door. Aaron pushed his frail body off the bed, but his knees bent without permission causing him to crumple to the wooden floor. Sally stood before him, her limbs frozen as warm urine slid down her pale legs.

 

“Sally…” Aaron wanted to reach for her but he was so weak. The beast’s eyes turned toward the siblings before she...it...flared its black nostrils and ran back outside. They could not find Grand papa in any of the rooms but they did not dare leave until the sun rose up to greet them. They both rose and stepped cautiously outside, with the hope  that the beast had no power without darkness.

 

On the riverbank, just within sight was grand papa laying unmoving in the grass. His face was distorted in fear, one hand grasping his chest and the other loosely holding a silver dinner knife. 

 

When the men came to collect his body, they were told that he died of a heart attack. He was an old man, someone had said, it was a natural death.

 

The last time Aaron saw Jane was after Jonathan’s funeral, when most had left after a polite word or two. Jane, dressed in all black, was silent with large wet marks lining her soft freckled cheeks. She was standing at the grave placed next to grand papa. She did not look at him or Sally, but he saw her place a beautiful lace napkin on Sarah’s headstone before walking away as fast she could manage with her grief. Aaron did not know what possessed him to grab the napkin but he was startled to find a lock of dark, curly hair.

 

Aaron would start to forget, knowing that watching his family die caused him to dream up a monster. He never really saw anything, he was weak from hunger and scared from his grand papa’s stories. Sally would not repeat what she saw that night to anyone but her brother. She knew that death would be preferable to being taken away for insanity.

 


	2. Eliza Schuyler

“Eliza, will you please get down from there! You will ruin your beautiful dress!” Catherine cried out, making quick strides across towards the large oak trees.   
“But she is almost to the top,” Angelica answered, smiling with pride.   
“Why must you always encourage her foolish games?” Their mother asked as she finally reach Angelica’s side.   
Catherine’s longing to return to their mansion in Albany grew stronger with each day. She missed the invitations to dinners and dances that kept her mind and body occupied. Her children always seemed to become wild when surrounded by woods, animals, and the working class.   
“What kind of sister would I be if I stood in the way of her happiness?” Angelica clapped when saw Eliza pluck a bright, yellow leaf as her prize.   
“I shall lock you in your room and throw away the key if you do not get down this instant!!!!! You are almost women now, you should behave as such.” Catherine admonished the girls.  
Eliza heard her mother but thought it best not to answer. She could never understand society’s demands on her sex. If a woman was capable of climbing a tree, then it is only natural that she do so.   
Angelica caught Eliza when she came down just as easily as she lifted her up. Although Angelica did not enjoy running and climbing, she had always possessed more strength and wit than most.  
Later that night Eliza lay awake in her bed, wishing she had plucked an apple instead of a leaf for she had not been allowed dinner. The wooden floorboards creaked as if in sympathy to loud rumblings of her stomach. She could have bared her punishment if only Angelica had not also been sent away without food. Eliza was the one who wanted to climb up and discover all of the forbidden people and places. Angelica was just making sure that she was safe, as was often her habit.  
Eliza was out of bed before she had fully decided to disobey her mother, again, and went in search of food for her and her sister. When she found that she was unable to navigate the kitchen and cupboards in the dark, Eliza marched barefoot outside using the moonlight to guide her. She was headed toward the vegetable garden when she heard the horses shrieking in the distance.  
What if there was another animal attacking them? Or poachers? Should she find her father or one of the work hands?  
She stood still a moment, her heart skipping a beat when she heard the sharp sound of a gun being fired. Eliza ran to the stables, not slowing for a moment even as her nightgown whipped between her legs and the rocks cut into her feet. She picked up a fallen branch and peered through one of the open windows. The brown and white horses were in a frenzy, kicking the wood and trying to flee.  
But there was nothing and no one in there with them. She walked around the other side of the building, near the edge of the woods. It took several moments before the she could comprehend what she was seeing. One of the work hands that lived on the farm stood pointing a gun at a little girl with feathers and beads in her dark hair, shaking on the ground.  
“Jacob?” Eliza called out, quietly at first and then again more firmly. Jacob startled, turned toward Eliza, the stolen gun he held now pointed at her. When he recognized her, Jacob put himself between her and the child.   
“Get back, Miss Schuyler. It’s not safe!” He urged, once again taking aiming the gun at the child. But now Eliza could see more clearly that something was happening to the girl. Her body was twisting in on itself, her bones pushing out and her skin breaking yet not bleeding. Eliza lifted the branch and stepped in front of Jacob.   
“Move. I will not warn you again!” Jacob bellowed. Eliza heard him but thought it best not to answer.  
Instead she threw the branch, hitting his cheek and nose with a loud crack. She used that moment to pick up the girl, though she no longer a girl.  
It would have been of more use if she changed herself into a bird, Eliza grumbled. She would have to hide, there would be no out running Jacob once he got his bearings. But where could she go that he couldn’t follow.   
Jacob searched frantically but he did not see anything in the dark forest nor did he hear any footsteps. Eliza’s feet dangled as she leaned back against the tree trunk, warm from the wolf’s soft fur. After a little while she felt a cold nose sniffing her neck and then a wet tongue licking her chin. You’re welcome, Eliza whispered.  
Eliza stayed in the tree until the sun rose and the wolf was a girl once more. She continued to carry the young girl, who refused to speak but held onto Eliza tightly.  
The girl’s parents found them before they reached the Schuyler home. Later she would not be able to recall what the Indians said to her, only that the woman had embraced her more dearly than her mother ever had.  
Many of the work hands were already up and starting their daily tasks when Eliza returned home. She walked through the house as if in a trance, bumping into her father in the hall. He took a long look at his daughter, “Perhaps you should not let your mother see you for it would pain me to be without your company at dinner again.” Philip chuckled, amused by Eliza’s disheveled appearance. .  
Eliza would not learn of Jacob’s death until the next night. It was whispered throughout the household that he died from an animal attack.   
Eliza made Angelica swear an oath of secrecy before she revealed what had happened to her that night. Angelica promised her little sister that she believed her tale but she had many doubts. She feared that Jacob hurt her in the woods or that she had witnessed his gruesome death. Angelica would never truly believe in werewolves, that is until the Schuyler sisters met Alexander.


	3. Alexander Hamilton

Alexander walked quickly down the dirt roads of St. Croix, his tired feet starting to swell in his thin boots that had once belonged to his older brother, James. However, his pain seemed small compared to the poor, dark skinned men whose sweat and blood were given to the monstrous, fat bellied slave owners. More than once the sharp crack of the whip could be seen cutting into the backs of children younger than himself. He swore to himself that he would never own slaves.  
Rachel did not have the strength to be angry at her son for spending their small coins on Valerian root. She wished to tell him the truth, that her illness was not natural and therefore could not be cured with simple herbs. But he was still a boy, her sweet boy. There was still a chance that he would be different from her, just as his brother and father.  
The next day, Alexander began to feel his stomach tighten in pain and his clothes became drenched in sweat from his fever. It was that horrible day that Rachel learned that Alexander carried the Faucette family genes. She should not have let him near her while she lay sick and now her child would die in front of her eyes. “Hammy,” Rachel wailed, her eyes bleary and unfocused, “say the words I say.”  
Alexander turned in the bed they shared and took his mother’s limp hand in his own. “James has gone for help. He will return with a doctor or medicine...It will be alright, won’t it, Mama?” He asked, tears hidden in the sweat that covered his flushed cheeks.  
“Do as I say, Alex.” His mother began to speak, but her words sounded more like music, and Alexander did his best to copy. “The words are stronger with a pack, but the two of us are share the same blood. Keep chanting, don’t stop yet.” Rachel begged, giving the last of her strength to her son.  
James came home, with empty hands and an empty heart, to find his brother hugging their dead mother and singing softly to her. James sat on the cold floor, praying to God that He would not take his brother and leave him alone in the world.  
Peter, their cousin from their father’s side, offered to take the young orphans into his care. Although Alexander illness seemed far behind him, he would often wake up in the dark crying out as if in pain. James could not discern if his pain came from his body or his mind. Peter did his best to avoid Alexander and his odd behavior, instead favoring his fair haired brother.  
One hot, muggy night during the summer, with the moon shining bright, Alexander tossed and turned in his bed. His body hurt, and it felt as if every bone in his body was breaking and the loose sharp pieces we're moving inside him. He was not feverish, yet his skin felt red hot. He needed his brother, but he was missing from his bed. Alex pushed himself up and stumbled down the unfamiliar halls of his cousin’s home. He followed the loud bangs and yells to one of the large rooms, Peter’s bedroom.  
The door was unlocked and Alexander hesitated only a moment until he heard his brother cry and a body fall to the ground. James was unconscious and bruised, his shirt torn open and his pants pulled down to his knees. Peter lay on top of him, but looked back when he heard the door open.  
Alex felt a white hot pain and then his mind went dark. He woke hours later, in his own room, with James gently tugging his shoulder.  
The men who came for Peter’s body ruled the death a suicide. There was a knife found that seemed to match the wounds on his chest. They also discovered opiates in Peter’s possession, claiming that the drugs caused him to stab himself.  
James swore to himself that he had no memory of grabbing a knife to defend himself against his cousin’s drunken attack. Alexander could not remember what happened, but he found blood embedded in his fingernails. Neither of the brothers spoke about the events of that night to each other, both of them fearing that they were responsible for their cousin's death.


	4. Aaron & Alex

CHAPTER FOUR:AARON & ALEX

 

Aaron did his best to ignore the gentleman to his left, who made quick strides approaching his table only to pause awkwardly before him. He continued his meal and drink silently until the tall, young man cleared his throat.  
“Good afternoon, I’ve heard alot about you and wanted to introduce myself. I’m…”  
“Interrupting my meal” Aaron responded. He glanced up briefly, only to be met with the most pathetic, crestfallen expression he had ever witnessed with the exception of his labrador, Douglas.   
“Please forgive my rudeness. It is a genetic defect that I have struggled with since birth and why my table is usually empty.” Aaron said with a half smile while nudging one of the wooden chairs with his foot.   
“I sympathize with your struggle, since I too have been cursed by my family...with good looks and empty pockets. I’m Alexander...Hamilton, I’m sure that you have not heard of me.” He replied while seating himself at the table.   
“I have, but only vile, loathsome things I assure you.” Aaron replied, eyes bright with humor.  
“Well then I suspect we shall become close friends and comrades,” Alexander laughed loudly, drawing eyes to their table from the other patrons.

**One Year Later**

“Are you afraid?” Alexander asked, noting his friends battle with the buttons on his blue and brown uniform.  
“Don’t be daft, Alex.” Aaron replied, keeping his eyes on the task at hand. Alex stepped closer, and gently wrapped his broad hands around both of Aaron’s wrists.   
“I won’t let anything happen to you...for I shall reap all the fame and glory while you remain unblemished in name and body.” He halfheartedly jests.  
“And...and what of my mind? Can you boast of saving me in that respect?” Aaron looked up, searching for an answer or promise on Alex’s kind face.  
“I will do my best to save the little sanity you have left.” He teased, pulling his hands away and finishing that last two buttons on Aaron’s coat.   
“Why does our captain insist we attack at night? How are we to see our enemies?” Aaron asked.  
“The moon and stars will light the way.” Alexander replied.  
Later that night as their small group trekked through the muddy forest, Aaron did his best to stay close to Alex. He could just make out his quick strides and tall frame in the darkness. They seemed to walk for miles, and Aaron started to drift further away from the rest. He was used to sitting, hunched over books in dim light but was unfamiliar with the weariness and unease that was now part of his daily life.  
“Alex?” Aaron whispered after he lost sight of the other men. “Are you there?”  
Aaron tripped and dropped his weapon when he heard the screams. The redcoats must have found them. “Alex!” Aaron yelled, picking up his weapon and running frantically toward the wailing voices and gunshots.  
Without warning the sounds stopped. The world was silent except for Aaron’s heartbeat and the broken branches under his boots. When he saw them, the redcoats, dead with their faces frozen in horror, Aaron knew what killed them. The same monster that killed his grandfather. The one that still haunted his sister’s dreams. The creature that he buried along with his family was now standing before him.  
Aaron knew that he should run or fight, but his feet were rooted to the ground where he would surely die. The beast saw him but made no move to approach. It did not seem wounded but as the moon started to wane, it fell down and made a pained noise.  
Aaron slowly moved forward, his eyes trying to adjust to the dim light. The beast seemed to be contorting its body, but to what end? Was it dying, thought Aaron.   
It was...Alexander. He was lying exactly where the creature had been. “It can’t be true...Alex, tell me it”s not true!” Aaron fell to his knees, grabbing Alexander’s pale, naked shoulders.  
“Aaron,” Alex rasped, his voice sore from disuse. “What happened? Where are the others?”  
“You killed them! You’re a monster!” Aaron screamed, tears falling heavy from his eyes. Alex sat up and took in the dead men that littered the ground. He remembered stepping away from the group and searching for Aaron. He remembered pain and then nothing.   
“I don’t know what happened. Aaron, please help me.” Alex begged.  
Aaron didn’t reply. Monsters were real and his best friend was one of them. He walked and walked until he could no longer feel his feet. His mind and heart felt empty.   
The next day news reached the camp that Alexander fought off six redcoats by himself. Everyone called him a hero. He was going to be senior aide to George Washington.   
Aaron knew that no one would believe him. They didn’t see the beast that lived inside the man. But one day Aaron would show the world the true Alexander Hamilton.


	5. Eliza & Alex

CHAPTER FIVE: ELIZA & ALEX

“Does no one interest you, my dear sister? Must the men howl at moon shining over us to be given even the smallest of smiles?” Angelica lightly scolds.

“Oh, hush now. Someone will hear you and think you are even more devious than rumor has suggested. And do not forget that I have not been asked by any of these men to dance this evening for everyone has their eyes on you.” Eliza replied, once again admiring her sister’s soft, rose dress and shining, dark curly hair.

“Not everyone,” Angelica smiled, turning her eyes once again to the tall, handsome man standing near the doorway as if ready to flee from the stuffy dancefloor. “Look by the door. He would make an excellent dance partner.”

“He doesn’t look like he wants to dance.” Eliza peered around the crowds, trying to get a better view of him.

“Yes, well then you already have that in common. Shall I make the introductions?” Angelica started to walk away at a quick pace, everyone moving out of her path or else receiving a sharp elbow as reprimand.

“Wait...Angelica!” Eliza tried to call her sister back to her but it was no use. Now he will feel obligated to dance with her and her with him. 

The closer Angelica got the more handsome she found him. When he saw her approaching, his gaze didn’t waver as if they already knew each other intimately. If Eliza did not dance with him, than she would, gladly.

“Good evening…” Angelica smiled, feeling almost shy under his unblinking stare.

“Good evening, Angelica. It is nice to see you again” Alex matched her smile, his eyes flicking back to where Eliza stood watching them. “And your sister.”

“Oh, well, yes it is nice to be reacquainted with…”Angelica replied, finding herself unable to produce his name from her memory.

“Alexander. I dined with your family a couple of years ago. I should not have assumed you remembered me..but you came over and I thought...Why did you come over, if you did not know me?” Alex struggled to hide his embarrassment, his cheeks flooding his color.

“I just felt it was my duty to make sure that you did not leave tonight before offering a dance to one of the many unattended ladies.” Angelica smiled, though took care not to laugh at his discomfort.  
Eliza saw the tall man look briefly at her, but it was clear from his blushing that Angelica had captured his attentions. She was surprised at the hurt she felt when he took her sister’s hand and led her to the dance floor. She knew it would be better to find someone else to dance with yet she could not stop watching them, moving easily around the floor.

As if he could feel her gaze, Alexander glanced back to Eliza standing near the window with the moon shining brightly behind her. She looked beautiful, like an angel watching from above them all. 

Eliza knew she should stop after he caught her staring longingly at the couple yet he held her gaze and would not let go. Eliza was startled when she saw that his eyes had changed color, from blue to dark brown, almost black.

“Are you alright, Alexander?” Angelica asked, feeling his weight fall heavily on her as if he could not hold himself upright.

“I think I should lay down for a bit and catch my breathe.” He felt himself grow weak, pain starting to spread throughout his body. His knees started to buckle but he was saved from falling. Eliza had reached them just in time and helped Angelica walk him to one of the many guest rooms.

“I don’t know what happened. He seemed fine. Do you think he’s sick, should we send for someone?” Angelica asked her sister, since Alexander lay curled up in pain and breathing heavily.

“Definitely not. It’s the full moon and he’s probably going to change soon. We must keep the others from seeing him” Eliza said, locking the door behind them. 

“Change his clothes? Eliza what are you going on about?” Angelica yelled, her frustration and fear causing her to lose her patience. 

“Well, yes, we may have to remove some of his clothes so that they do not tear.” Eliza nodded her head in agreement before unbuttoning his jacket and shirt. He grabbed her hand roughly, his dark, wild eyes going in and out of focus. 

“What are you doing?” Alex asked, his voice growing deeper.

“I’m helping you, you ingrate! Now remove your hand or I shall tie you to this bed!” Eliza warned. She blushed when Angelica lifted her eyebrows in shocked amusement. 

“Sister, is this one of your more creative ways of getting a man’s attention? I promise you can have the next dance with him, once he’s able to stand again.” Angelica chuckled loudly, but stopped when Alex groaned in pain.  
“He’s a werewolf!” Eliza yelled.

“What?” both Angelica and Alex looked at Eliza like she was the crazy one, even as alex’s clothes started to stretch to accommodate his changing body.

“I’m not...are you mad! Werewolves are not real. I’m just sick...I’ve been this way since I was a child.” Alexander struggled to sit up, but Eliza easily pushed him back onto the bed.

“Eliza. My dear Eliza. That was just a story that you made up when you were little. I don’t know what happened with Jacob. But you’re safe now, I promise.” Angelica wrapped her strong arms around her sister’s shoulders to comfort her, but promptly fell backwards upon seeing Alex. His eyes were completely black and his teeth were too big for his mouth. 

“What’s wrong with his face?” Angelica asked in horror.

“I told you already. Now get off of the floor and help me remove the rest of his clothing.” Eliza replied, annoyance bleeding into her voice. She pulled off each of his shoes with little effort, but his pants have already ripped in several places. 

“Stop this madness. I’ll be fine if I just rest.” Alex grunted as he felt another spasm in his back.

“If you call me mad one more time I shall….I shall, well I don’t rightly know what I would do but you wouldn’t like it! Not one bit. I simply cannot believe you don’t know...surely you’re family would have told you. Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but look for yourself” Eliza said, handing him a mirror from the vanity dresser. 

Alex looked into the mirror, screamed, and promptly lost consciousness. Eliza rolled her eyes. She decided that it would be wise to tie him to the bed after all, since he did not seem to have any control over himself. She looked around and found nothing of use. 

“Angelica, give me your stockings.” Eliza requested as she reached under her own dress and peeled them off. She tied both of his hands, now hairy with sharp claws. 

“You are buying me new ones,” Angelica demanded as she wrapped her beautiful, expensive stockings around Alex’s feet, or rather paws.

“He won’t...hurts us, will he?” Angelica asked, moving closer to her sister’s side. 

“No. I think he likes you,” Eliza teased. 

“He may like me, but he loves you.” Angelica confided. 

“But he danced with you,” Eliza replied.  
“I saw how he looked at you. He dined with us a few years ago. He said you looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Though I’m not sure if I approve of you flirting with werewolves.” Angelica said half in jest.

They both turned to look at Alex who had fully transformed into a very large, very awake beast. He pulled on the stockings and they broke instantly. The animal sniffed the air, panting loudly in the quiet room. Eliza moved slowly toward him, even as Angelica tried to pull her back. She reached out her hand in front of his massive jaw, lined with bone white teeth. He licked her palm causing her to shriek in revulsion, her entire hand dripping with drool. 

“I’ve always preferred birds to dogs, just for this very reason.” Eliza explained while wiping her hand on the bottom of her dress.

“Some birds can even speak,” Angelica concurred, eyeing the beast warily. 

Alex did not speak, but he did try to stick his nose up their skirts despite their protests.

“What do we do now? I rather thought this whole affair would be more dangerous and exciting,” Angelica pouted. It’s not fair that werewolves are real, yet just as boring as every other social obligation. 

“You are alone with a werewolf and no stockings, does nothing please you?” Eliza sat down with Alex’s massive head in her lap. She began to pet him, glad he was not trying to flee or eat anyone. 

“I guess. I just thought there would be more adventure like your Jacob story.” Angelica shrugged, sitting down as well.

“It was not a story and it was awful. Jacob died, remember?” Eliza scolded.

“Jacob was going to kill a little girl, remember?” Angelica shot back.

“Jerk,” they both said, laughing.

The sisters agreed that they had been missing from the party for too long and someone would come for them. So they gently urged Alex to leave through the second floor window, and then not so gently when it was clear that he disapproved of their plan. He landed on his paws with a heavy thud and wandered off. 

“What if someone sees him?” Eliza worried.

“I’m sure the owners of this place would be rather astonished to find either a hairy wolf drooling on their sheets. Better outside where he can run away, don’t you think?” Angelica shrugged.

“I suppose. It’s just he’s so helpless! He didn’t even know he was a werewolf, can you believe it?” Eliza asked, causing one of guests, an older heavyset woman, to look at her funny. 

“He was rather handsome, though. I mean before he ..changed. Do you really think he liked me?” Eliza asked.

Angelica laughed long and loud even after her sister pushed into a table.


	6. Alex and Eliza Cont. (feat. John)

CHAPTER SIX: ALEX & ELIZA CONT. (FEAT. JOHN)

Alex awoke to sore legs and the sound of laughter. He opened his eyes as the events from the previous night started to surface. 

“John? What happened? I thought you were still stuck in Pennsylvania? Were you at the party?” Alex inquired, making an effort to sit up and take in his surroundings.

“Oh, Alexander, you are in Pennsylvania! Though I rather think the more important question is what has happened to your clothes?” John laughed as both of them took in Alex’s state of undress and Alex’s face started to match his hair. Though he would often find himself at John's after a black out, it appears that he traveled a lot farther than he has in previous years. He must have missed his friend more than he realized.

“The Schuyler sisters took most of them.” Alex’s blush brightened at John’s raised eyebrow. “Perhaps you could lend me something?”

“If you insist.” John took off his own dark brown coat and tossed it to Alex. “If you want more you’ll have to come inside. Wouldn’t want the neighbors to see and have my parole extended.”

John helped Alex off the ground, slightly damp from rain, and led him inside to a narrow staircase. 

“You first.” 

“What? Why? I don’t even know the way!” Alex stammered.

“I’m not letting a naked, degenerate like you stare at my arse for three whole flights.” John’s laughter seemed to fill the small hallway.

“If I go first, then you’ll be staring at my naked, degenerate arse!” Alex quipped, though his face felt hot and his heart slammed in his chest.

“Well, yes, it does seem to have worked out that way.” John smirked, lightly pushing his friend up the first step. Despite his jests, John may have stumbled on the stairs a few times. And despite his blushing, Alex may have accidentally dropped the brown coat a few times.

 

*** Two Years Later

“I know you’re disappointed that John couldn’t be here,” Eliza whispered to her husband as they danced in front of family and friends. 

“I just wish that he could have met you.” Alex tried to focus on where to move his feet with little success. Eliza was also struggling, but was fortunate that her long, flowing gown disguised her missteps and bare feet.

“I’m quite sure that you’re heart couldn’t handle both of us in the same room.” Eliza smiled knowingly.

“Wife, I think you are right as usual.” After a pause, Alex continued. “I love you, truly. You know every part of me, more than any other can claim.” The two of them shared a kiss, perhaps lingering a little longer than society would approve. 

Across the room, Angelica was talking and laughing with a gentleman whose name she has forgotten twice already. She watched the Alex and Eliza moving across the dance floor, swaying and laughing. It made her remember the time she had been the one dancing with Alex. He had been nervous and clumsy in her arms, almost stepping on her gown. Rather than annoyed, it had made her feel giddy and powerful. 

But she learned the truth that night. When he changed into the beast, she was afraid. Not Eliza, not her baby sister. She had known exactly what should be done. Angelica only loves the man, but Eliza loves all of him.


	7. Aaron Burr, George Eacker, and Philip Hamilton

CHAPTER SEVEN: AARON BURR, GEORGE EACKER, & PHILIP HAMILTON

***July 4th, 1801

“Your speech was brilliant, George.” applauded the Grand Sachem of the Tammany Society, a heavyset man sweating in his ill fitted suit.

“Thank you, Mr. Mooney. I’m glad to know it was well received by a man such as yourself.” George replied, speaking loudly in the crowded room. 

“I was hoping to introduce you to Aaron Burr, I think you two would have a lot to talk about.” William smiled, gripping George’s shoulder in one meaty fist. 

“That would be...I’m at a loss for words. Thank you.” George said.

“Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll set it all up! You just make sure you heed his counsel! He is not a man to be taken lightly.” William urged, his face turning red from exertion. 

“Yes, sir!” George nodded, returning to the celebration with even more enthusiasm than earlier in the evening.

***November 20, 1801

Philip gazed blankly at the large books laid out before him. It was hard to focus on studying when so much weighed on his mind. He shoved the books off the desk in a fit of frustration. 

“Philip, what’s gotten into you?” Eliza scolded upon entering her son’s room. 

“It’s nothing...I’m sorry.” Philip hastily replied, bending down to pick up the law texts.

“Hush now. I’m not angry. Please tell me what’s wrong.” Eliza hugged her son and ran a hand up and down his back.

“It’s just that I don’t want to disappoint father. He accomplished so much with so little, and ...and I never ...you know changed like him. I’m not...not part of his pack.” Philip was embarrassed at his emotional outburst, but couldn’t stop tears from dripping down his face. 

“Pssh! I never heard such a ridiculous...your father worked hard for his accomplishments and his family. But don’t believe for a moment that he has any skill as a werewolf. That man has torn so many trousers that our tailor can retire early! As for being in the pack, well, that is just another word for family. We weren’t born into it like some people but he chose us and we chose him. Now stop your tears and help a pregnant woman off the floor.” Eliza returned Philip’s watery smile. The Hamilton men are going to be the death of her, she thought. 

“I’m okay now. I think I just need a break from studying. Maybe I’ll see a play with Stephen. I’m sure he’s not studying either.” Philip wiped his face, and grabbed his dark navy coat.

“Is that the cute boy you invited over last week? I think he is quite smitten with you.” Eliza laughed at her son’s pink cheeks.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. I won’t be gone too long. Promise!” Philip gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek and dashed out the door.

“I simply cannot believe that you would rather see some talentless actors dance around on stage, then to grab drinks at the pub.” Stephen scolded, for the third time that night.

“We always just grab drinks. I wanted to do something ….I don’t know different!” Philip huffed, climbing the row of steps to their balcony seats. 

George stood still behind the heavy, dark curtain, his ears straining to catch bits of their conversation. He could not believe his luck! He had planned on finding an opportunity to see the fiendish beast for himself. Well, truly he had intended on finding Alexander, but surely his son was corrupted as well. 

“Phiip, right? It’s so nice to finally meet to you...and your friend.” George surprised them both, sneaking into their secluded box seats.

“I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I don’t know your name.” Philip stood up, ready to shake the stranger’s hand.

“George Eacker, at your service.” He replied sarcastically.

“Not the same George Eacker that insulted your father during one of his horrid speeches?” Stephen whispered to Philip.

“Now, now. I never said anything against Alexander during any of my speeches...just in my day to day conversations.” George laughed, but kept himself tensed, watching for any changes in Philip.

“I think it would be best if you left. Otherwise, I would be honor bound to challenge you.” Philip replied, gripping George’s jacket in both fists. His hands were shaking from anger and shame.

“Well, it looks like rumors are true. Like father like son. Damned rascals!” George yelled, catching the attention of the other patrons.

“Tomorrow.” Philip shoved him away in disgust.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on following Aaron, Hamilton and Eliza through different periods in their lives as they deal with their connection to werewolves. Also, I purposely changed the dates of Burr's grandparent's death.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
